Pretty Boy
by GlitterBadger
Summary: Adam Lambert/ Tommy Joe Ratliff. Adam needs some release from the tour, so he decides to go out to a local gay bar in hopes to get his mind off Tommy.   Crossing dressing, sort of.


Pretty Boy

By: Monica (GlitterBadger)

The band had a few nights off, from the tour. They were staying at a hotel, and Adam couldn't be happier. He needed the few days to rest; he had been kind of stressed. The shows had been going good, but his pretty little blond bassist was being such a tease. Adam could tell that Tommy upped his game, and started kissing him back just as hard and passionate. Adam could feel Tommy's eyes on him throughout most of the performance; felt like they were burning a hole right through his body. And after the shows, Adam usually ran back to his dressing room, jerking off to thoughts of Tommy. Tommy was straight; he just put on a damn good act for the fans. At least that's what Adam kept telling himself.

Tonight he was lying in his bed, thoughts drifting over to Tommy. Getting frustrated with himself, he decided he needed to go out. The best way to deal with all this sexual tension was to go to the local gay bar and take it out on some young twink. Maybe then he wouldn't have Tommy in his head constantly. Grabbing his clothes he quickly changed and fixed his make-up and hair. Adam really wasn't much for random sex, but it's been so long since he had got laid. And Tommy wasn't making this any easier with all the onstage teasing.

Adam's eyes were covered with dark purple and gray shimmering shadows, and heavy liner. He even rubbed a sheer layer of gloss over his lips. His shirt was a silky black tee; that clung tightly to his skin. There were multiple chains hanging around his neck and his pants were a dark black leather lace up. They hugged his hips perfectly accentuating every part of his lower body, including his bulge. Glancing in the mirror Adam ran a finger through his hair, smirking. Yeah, he looked good. It would be easy for him to find a willing twink he could take to the bathroom and fuck. Grabbing his cell off the table Adam left his hotel room.

The club was small, but filled with lots of guys and a few drag queens. Music thumped heavily as Adam peered around. The smell of cheap perfume and alcohol lingered in the air. He spotted the bar and ordered a drink as he stood there glancing, scoping out potential prey. Tonight Adam felt like a wild animal on the hunt for pretty boy meat. He could feel the stares coming from different men in the club, but none he seen was pretty enough. Adam knew what he wanted, who he wanted, but that wasn't going to happen. Instead, he would have to settle for someone else. They just had to be small and blond.

Taking his drink with him, Adam went out on the dance floor and slowly started moving his hips to the music. He could feel eyes on him as he swayed back and forth to the beat of the music. He winked at a few boys, but no they weren't worth his time. As the music got louder and faster, Adam's dancing got more sensual and erotic. This dark haired boy started grinding against him. Looking at the tall boy, Adam saw a lot of resemblance of his ex, Drake. Slowly Adam pushed the boy to the side, quickly dismissing him. And out of the corner of his deep blue eyes, there he was; in the back of the dance floor, with a much taller and darker man.

Adam could not take his eyes off the small blond. He stood in the middle of the dance floor completely still, while everyone around him danced on. The blond was dirty dancing with the darker man, rubbing his ass against his crotch. Adam could feel his pants tighten. His long blond hair hung over his face, covering his eyes. He wore his hair just like Tommy's. Adam noticed that the blond twink was wearing a mini black lacey skirt, which was barely covering his ass. Barely. Adam gulped as his eyes traveled down the slender body. He was wearing tall thigh-high stripper boots, which made his pale skin glow against the black lighting of the club. Adam consciously felt himself walking toward the mysterious blond, pushing random people out of the way. This one was the one. Yes, he could be his "Tommy" for the night. In fact, a small part of Adam thought the blond looked a little too much like Tommy. But Adam knew that Tommy would never go to a gay club let alone dress in drag. Whoever this was, Adam was going to drag him into the bathroom and fuck him until he passed out.

Adam got closer to the blond boy and watched him grind his hips into the other man. He moved like a stripper, dropping low and spreading his legs. Adam almost forgot to breathe as the blond's legs went wide. Coming back up, the blond's hips gyrated to the beat of the music. And Adam caught sight of his lips, covered in a light pink glittery gloss. He could have swore those lips belonged to his pretty bassist, because they were covered in the same pink gloss. Adam just figured his mind and the liquor were playing tricks on him. He shook his head as he pushed the other man out of the way. Adam got behind his new fascination and started dancing.

Adam moaned as he wrapped his hand around the slender waist, pulling him closer. Adam rubbed his hips into the skirt, feeling his ass. The blond leaned into Adam's chest, pushing his ass back toward him. Yes, this one was going to be easy. Adam smirked as his hands skimmed down his thighs and to the top of his boots; the blond shivered. As the song changed and became just a bit slower Adam pulled the blond so that his back was flush against his chest. He could smell his sweet cologne; similar to the one Tommy wore on occasion. The blond tilted his head back; eyes closed and lost him in the music as he rubbed against Adam. Adam's cock was already hard against his tight leather pants. His hands traveled along the backside of the skirt, sliding underneath. He felt the blond jump in surprise. Cupping the boys' small ass cheeks, Adam groaned as he felt a thin piece of fabric between them. Thongs. With his skirt tossed up, Adam rubbed his crotch against his ass cheeks. He could feel him respond with a low growl. Leaning in to the blond's ear, Adam whispered, "bathroom?"

The blond immediately froze, standing completely still. Adam was about to walk away until he turned around and then Adam froze up as well. There standing in front of him, dressed in a fluffy black skirt, hooker boots and a leather corset was his fucking bassist Tommy Joe Ratliff. The sight before him was almost pornographic; he was that fucking hot. Adam's eyes went wild with hunger and raw desire. Perhaps they should talk, but there was no blood left in his brain to form a proper conversation. Tommy's dark chocolate eyes were reflecting the same passion and want as Adams.

There was no time for questions, Adam grabbed Tommy's wrist rather tightly and pulled him into a deserted dark corner of the club. He shoved him against the cool stone wall. Tommy gasped, chest heaving in and out; eyes wild as he stared at Adam. His tongue darted out and licked his glossy lips. He attacked Tommy's lips with his own, thrusting his tongue inside. He tasted of liquor and well of Tommy. This kiss was nothing like the ones on stage. This kiss was filthy and dirty as their tongues wrapped around each other, colliding back and forth. Grabbing both of Tommy's wrists Adam pinned them above his head, smirking.

"Goddamn…you're fucking…fucking gorgeous." Adam whimpered, tugging on his earlobe.

"Adaaamm…" Tommy panted, breathlessly.

"Goina fuck you, right here….against this wall." Adam growled, his other hand clutching his hips tightly.

Adam's hand slides up Tommy's skirt and hooks his finger around the lacey band of the thong and pulls it down to his ankles. Leaning in, Adam starts whispering and muttering filthy, dirty things in Tommy's ears; making him tremble. Taking the thongs, Adam quickly throws them into the dark corner where they will be discarded shortly. Tommy's hard cock is tenting the soft material of the skirt. Adam pushes his legs apart; his fingers sliding back to his tight hole.

"Goina make you feel so damn good, Tommy Joe." Adam hissed.

Within seconds his fingers were rubbing at Tommy's tight ass, pushing inside, stretching his muscles. His slick finger was thrusting inside of him. Just as soon as the first one enters, Adam pushes a second one just as quick. Tommy can feel his knees growing weak as he braces himself against the wall; his hips jutting into Adam's fingers, wanting…needing more. And Adam obliges as he thrusts a third finger inside. Tommy growls, teeth scraping against his lower lip as Adam rode the thin line between pain and pleasure just enough to make Tommy dizzy with desire.

His blond head is thrown against the cool stone wall, mouth gasping and panting for air as Adam thrusts his three fingers deep inside of Tommy's ass; feeling his muscles stretch around his long digits. Adam pressed his mouth right against the shell of Tommy's ear and started whispering filthy, dirty things.

"That's right baby, open yourself up on me. Feel my fingers fucking you. You like that don't you, my fingers deep in your ass. I bet I could make you cum just with my fingers. But tonight I'm going to spread you out and fuck you right against this wall. People are going to watch me fuck you, Tommy Joe. You want them to watch? I bet they'll like to see you all spread out and taking my cock like a desperate slut. You're my slut tonight Tommy Joe" Adam's teeth scraped down Tommy's neck, biting just above the shoulder blade. The bite was hard enough to puncture the skin and draw a few droplets of blood, which Adam quickly lapped up with his tongue.

Tommy's body is trembling with desire as his cock is throbbing hard, rubbing against the fabric of the skirt. His knees are about to give out at any time and he braces himself against the wall. Adam was whispering more filthy things in his ear. Tommy's head was rolling from side to side, arching into Adam; desperate for the slightest touch.

"Going to open you up and let everyone watch you take my cock. You want that don't you, Tommy Joe. You want my hard cock inside of you." Adam breathed, rubbing his leather clad crotch against Tommy's thigh, letting him feel his obvious erection.

"Goddamn it….Adam!" Tommy hissed, pushing into him. "Stop teasing me. I'm sick of the fucking teasing. That's all you ever do is tease. Now fucking make me scream."

Completely shocked and completely hot by Tommy's abrupt outburst, Adam removed his fingers and hooked his hands around Tommy's waist and lifted him. He lifted him so that his legs were wrapped around his waist. Tommy's back was pressed roughly into the wall as his skirt rides high on his waist, revealing his hard cock. His mouth was thrown open, panting and rasping against the thick air. Taking his hand, Adam spreads Tommy's ass wide; and the other hand pushes his cock right against his hole. Tommy's hands grasp into Adam's shoulders, digging into the material of shirt. This, Adam, he has wanted for so long. Perhaps it shouldn't happen like this, but he was too far gone to stop now; besides he would never tell Adam to stop.

Adam moves, thrusting inside with the smallest twitch of his hips. Gravity does most of the work, pulling Tommy's skinny body down onto Adam's cock. He feels stretched, tight and most of all taken. Taken and marked by Adam, as if Adam owned him. And in most of the sense he did. Tommy let out a tiny yelp as he felt Adam push the rest of his throbbing cock inside his tight ass. And Tommy lies against the wall with his legs draped around Adam's waist; his body feeling full, full of Adam. Like that's how it's supposed to be.

Adam stands there not moving, completely still, releasing deep breaths. Tommy opens his eyes to see Adam, and he's glad he does. Adam is completely gone with pleasure, his eyes fixated on their waists and where Tommy's skirt rides just above his hard cock. Tommy groans, impatiently needing and wanting Adam to move.

"Needy little slut aren't you?" He smirks; sticking his tongue out and licking at the gloss on Tommy's lips.

The angle is fucking perfect with Tommy braced against the wall and Adam holding his waist tightly. He finally starts moving his hips. Pulling out and then pushing back in, Tommy gasps, mewling. His erotic sounds were getting lost into the sounds of the thumping music. Closing his eyes, Tommy focuses on the sensation of Adam's cock sliding in and out of his tight ass. The movements are slow at first, but soon pick up speed. Adam growls loudly as he snaps his hips, thrusting hard into Tommy; stretching him wide open with his cock.

Adam's black painted nails are digging onto Tommy's hips, leaving small indentations as he pulls him down on to his cock, harder and faster. And fuck, Tommy gasps for air as he suddenly sees stars behind his eyelids as Adam hit that spot. Desperately clinging onto Adam's shoulder, snagging the silken material, Tommy starts riding him; his body grinding and bouncing on Adam's cock. Tommy tosses his head back against the wall, growling and moaning as he pushes into Adam's thrust. Repeatedly Adam's cock hits that perfect spot that makes him wild. He can feel his cock rubbing just the right way against the soft fabric of his skirt. It feels delicious sliding along the material, teasing him.

Pressing his face into Tommy's collar bone, Adam's tongue laps up the droplets of sweat that has gathered there. He can feel Tommy's body shivering underneath him. Adam's breath comes out in hot puffs against his skin; his eyes squeezed shut as he thrusts inside of him. Words start rolling off Adam's lips.

"Mine. Mine. Mine." He mumbles with a raspy voice. "You're fucking mine, Tommy Joe."

And Tommy can't respond because he's too far gone to say anything at all. Instead he throws his head against the wall, releasing a deep breath. Those beautiful brown eyes roll back into his sockets as he submits himself; gives himself over completely to Adam. Adam cries out louder and higher; voice blending in with the music as he fucks into Tommy's tight ass harder and faster. Each hard thrust emphasize the words spilling from his gaping mouth, breathing increasing as sweat trickles down his forehead and onto his cheeks.

With their loud desperate cries for pleasure, they both know they have an audience but neither of them give a damn. They're too far lost in each other to care about the watchers. Snapping his hips forward, Adam repeatedly hits that perfect spot inside of Tommy, causing him to tremble and arch back into him, crying out into the crowd. His blond hair splayed all across his face as he feels his cock rubbing just right against the soft material of his skirt.

Adam's erratic thrusts lose rhythm, going wild with frenzy. Leaning in, Adam glides his teeth across Tommy's neck, feeling his body pulsing hot with pleasure.

"Are you ready for me…" He panted, voice raspy and a little broken. "You want me to fill you with my cum until it's leaking out of your ass?"

Tommy didn't respond. Couldn't respond. He was coming undone right there in the club. With his back pressed into the wall, legs wrapped tightly around Adam's waist, Tommy managed nothing but incoherent sounds with each harsh thrust Adam gave him. Tommy was barely hanging on to the edge of sanity. Taking his fist, he started stroking his own leaking cock in pace with Adam's brutal thrusts. Tommy's not going to last long, not with his cock all pressed up against his fluffy skirt and Adam moving just perfectly against it, and fucking into him, making it feel so goddamn good.

With one last deep hard thrust Adam's body goes still and rigid. Tommy can feel long hot pulses releasing inside of him. He can feel every single pulse from Adam's cock, shooting his cum inside his ass. And within in a few seconds, Tommy is cumming too; spilling himself on to his hands and skirt. Fuck, if that doesn't take him higher as he stares at the white strips of cum dripping down his fingers and staining his black skirt. For a brief moment Tommy is frozen in time, almost forgetting how to breathe. He's just _there_.

Slowly Tommy's eyes open as he feels Adam pulling out of his body and placing his legs back onto the ground. He blinks a few times as he tumbles into Adam's body, too weak to stand on his own two feet. Adam pulls him close, running a finger through his hair. He looks at Adam, and he is grinning wide. Eyes bright and shiny with satisfaction. Adam pulls Tommy closer, kissing his cheek.

"We need to get back to the hotel." Adam giggles as Tommy's weak body leans into Adam.

The two catch a taxi back to the hotel. The ride was short and neither of them got to talk as much as they would like. And it didn't help that their brains were still a bit idled from the intense sex they had just had in a dark corner of a club.

"You're staying with me tonight, Tommy Joe." Adam smirked as he grabbed Tommy's wrist and pulled him into his room.

His skirt still riding high on his hips, almost short enough to see his cock. Small bite marks covered his collar bone; they were definitely going to be visible tomorrow. But he really didn't care. He liked knowing they were there. He liked the fact that he belonged. Belonged to Adam. Handing Tommy a drink Adam sits on his bed. Tommy joins him, smiling at Adam. His dark brown eyes were still drunk with desire and want.

"So many questions…" Adam breathed, taking a sip of water.

Tommy blinked, curling his lips into a smirk and giggling just a bit.

"The outfit. The skirt. Why?" He blinked; eyes roaming over his lean legs.

Tommy dropped his head, hiding the blush that crept onto his face, laughing softly as he tucked his long fringe behind his ear.

"I was bored….I wanted to have fun tonight…" His voice was low.

Adam quirked an eyebrow.

"I…uh…figured…you were sleeping."

"So that explains that you had a bright idea to go to a club, and not just any club a gay club." Adam stated.

Tommy nodded. "I knew it was a gay club, so I…umm…I didn't really want to go to a gay club in jeans and a striped hoodie. I'd look…I'd look…too damn straight." He explained, eyes now glancing at Adam's.

"But you _are _straight." Adam inquired.

Tommy tossed his head back laughing.

"Seriously, Adam. Did you just assume I was straight after I fucked you in a night club? Really." Tommy laughed.

"But you are straight, Tommy Joe." Adam's voice was a bit more serious.

"Correction, Adam, I never once made a comment on my sexuality. Everyone just assumed I was straight, so I agreed."

"But you like girls." Adam stated.

"Yes."

"Then…"

"Adam, stop over thinking things. You think way too much about this." Tommy said, leaning in closely to Adam; his mouth only inches away from his neck.

"Where does that leave us, Tommy Joe?" Adam asked, his eyes holding so much more emotion than Tommy was ready to deal with at the moment.

But might as well face the music and deal with it now, or else it will just only get worse. Tommy's heart thumped in his chest as he stared at Adam.

"I…want you…Adam." His voice barely audible and broken. "That's why I went to the club tonight."

Adam pulled away, his eyes wide staring at Tommy.

"Why?" His tone coming off a bit harsher than he meant.

"I…umm…I wanted you so bad, but….I never fucked or been fucked by a guy, just oral. So I…ummm…" feeling a bit embarrassed Tommy looked away from Adam. "I went there on bad intentions to get drunk and let a random fuck me…that way I would know what to expect."

Adam felt a little shame as he too went to the club with basically the same intentions on fucking a random to take the place of Tommy. He wrapped his arm around Tommy's shoulders and pulled him close, running a hand through his soft blond hair.

"Just so you know; the randoms' would have been a lot worse. They wouldn't know where to touch you that makes you shiver. They wouldn't know what turns you on." Adam licks the side of Tommy's neck. "And they wouldn't get the joy of fucking your pretty ass in a skirt against a wall. Want to know why?"

Tommy looked at Adam; his body already responding to all the little touches.

"Because you're mine. You belong to me Tommy Joe, and I don't like to share my pretty boy with anyone." Adam smirked.

Curling his hand around Tommy's neck, Adam pulled him in for a deep heated kiss, sliding his tongue inside his mouth; tongues rubbing together. Slowly Adam pulled away, tugging on Tommy's bottom lip with his teeth.

"You are mine as I am yours." Adam said, smiling.

Tommy hugged Adam tightly, wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on his shoulder. A smile crossed his face. For the first time, Tommy's life felt right. He felt happy. He couldn't remember the last time he was this satisfied with his life, even if at times it could be a bit chaotic and wild; he wouldn't change anything about it. He loved every moment. Especially moments like these with Adam all to himself. Closing his eyes, he felt himself drift off into a peaceful slumber, as he listened to the faint beating of Adam's heart.

Glancing down at Tommy, Adam smiled, combing his hands through Tommy's hair as he felt the need for sleep to take him over. He placed a soft kiss on Tommy's forehead as he closed his eyes, giving into the calm and peace of the night. This is the way it was supposed to be between the two of them. And his life finally felt complete.


End file.
